1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a shift lever assembly for actuating a transmission of a vehicle, and more specifically to a switch for the shift lever assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles including automatic transmissions use electronic control mechanisms to establish certain operating parameters of the transmission and an ignition of the vehicle. Governmental safety regulations require that a transmission shift lever may only be moved out of a park position if a brake pedal of the vehicle is depressed and a key in the ignition is turned so as to be in a run position. Similarly, governmental regulations require that a key disposed in the ignition may only be removed if the transmission is fully in the park position.
Current shift lever assemblies typically utilize a first switch to detect whether the shift lever of the transmission is in the park position, and a second switch to authorize the removal of the key from the ignition. The shift lever includes an arm moveable with in a slot. Each of the first switch and the second switch include a plunger extendable into the slot. The arm includes a first ramp for engaging the first switch and a second ramp for engaging the second switch. Referring to Prior Art FIG. 1, when the transmission shift lever is not in the park position, the plunger of the first switch is depressed by the arm and the plunger of the second switch is not depressed and is therefore extends into the slot. Referring to Prior Art FIG. 2, as the transmission shift lever is moved into the park position; the plunger of the first switch rides along the ramp into a non-depressed or rest position and extends into the slot, thereby signaling that the transmission shift lever is in the park position. The second ramp engages the plunger of the second switch thereby depressing the plunger and sending a signal authorizing the removal of the key from the ignition. In addition to requiring multiple switches, shift lever assemblies of this type require a significant distance of travel to actuate each of the switches independently and in a properly sequenced order.